In Your Presence
by groveheart
Summary: Santana Lopez was not like the other kids. It's not because she was quiet, reserved and lonely. But it was because she was born blind. Never failing to be constantly reminded of how much a burden she is, she was pretty much always alone. That is, until she meets Brittany Pierce.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so bear with me. I've actually read a lot and I've had this idea for a fic for a while now so I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm honestly not great at English and grammar so please excuse me.**

**The chapters start off short… but they'll grow once I get the hang of things and the story progresses. **

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine. :( Unfortunately Glee owns them. The story is not mine either. It's actually based on the Filipino teleseries "Sa Piling Mo" and if you've seen that – you'll realise I took most of the key events. But I did change some aspects of it to fit the characters :)

PROLOGUE

Santana Lopez was not like the other kids. It's not because she was quiet, reserved and lonely. But it was because she was born blind. Granted, it's something she's become used to. But of course, she had always longed for what any blind person would long for – the sense of sight.

Being only 10 years old, Santana had experienced a lot for her age. Her dad died 5 years ago, leaving only her and her mother (who suddenly began to act bitter and stressed for most of the time). Her mother never failed to constantly remind Santana of how much a burden she is, so the young girl tried to avoid her as much as possible.

During her spare time, Santana would walk to the hidden river that was near her home. Her dad used to take her there and ever since he died, she made it a habit to visit as much as she can. Today, she decided to spend some time by the river to clear her mind out. She never really had friends to hang out with because they either thought she was weird or was just not willing to stick around for long enough. So, basically she was always alone. That is, until today.

* * *

Sitting on the dry river bed, Santana heard voices in the distant. Being blind allowed her to zone in on her other senses better than other people, so it's not surprising that she could hear from pretty far. Perking her ears, Santana listened further. The voices seemed to be from a bunch of kids around her age and it sounded like they were panicking.

"BRITTANY! COME BACK!" a voice cried out. "GUYS, THE CURRENT'S TOO STRONG! SOMEONE HELP HER!"

Santana leapt to her feet and frantically searched around in hopes of finding any other source of sound.

"HELPPP! Grughrrr He-grurlgrglr-LP!"

Finally finding the location of the sound, Santana dove into the river and swam towards the cries of help. She flung out her arms around her, in search of the girl and quickly grabbed on to the arm that she knew wasn't hers. Santana pulled the girl towards her body, quickly wrapped her arm around her waist and set off in the direction she swam in. At this point, the girl stopped shrieking as she recognised the other body and clung to Santana like a vice.

Reaching the bank, Santana hoisted the girl and herself up towards the edge to safety, and set the girl down on the ground. After making sure the girl was safely rested, Santana found herself slumped on the ground as well – desperately trying to catch her breath.

A few moments passed and the body next to Santana started coughing then groaned after the fit passed. Santana was at her side in an instant and sensed the girl moving. She helped her up and rubbed easing circles on the stranger's back.

"Wh-huh-what? What happened?" groaned the girl as she rubbed her heavy eyes.

"You were swimming in the river but the current was too strong and carried you away. Your friends were too far off so I jumped in the water to save you" whispered Santana

The girl's snapped her head toward Santana to find her looking down at the ground. She watched as Santana fidgeted under her gaze, and she took the time to get a sense of who this girl was. She had brunette hair with soft caramel skin and she seemed to cower away the longer the girl looked at her.

It was then that the girl decided to speak. "Wow. Thank you… uh…"

"Santana" the brunette replied.

"Thank you so much Santana. You saved my life! You were like super great!" the girl squealed, "My name is Brittany, by the way" and she stuck out her hand for a handshake, cause apparently that's what 'big people' do when they meet people.

"You're welcome, Brittany" replied Santana, completely oblivious to her outstretched hand.

Brittany's hand faltered but then slowly picked itself back up and titled Santana's chin upward. She looked at Santana's eyes that didn't seem to meet hers and suddenly it clicked.

After what seemed like an eternity, Brittany broke the silence again.

"You're… blind..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for following/favouriting guys! Again, I'm sorry if my English is bad – esp my grammar for that matter. I just wanted to try this story out. **

**Positive comments & reviews make me spur on! I honestly didn't think I'd have a whole chapter done today (I'm super busy) but seeing people actually read it is quite exciting - I just wanted to get the story rollin'**

**Disclaimer:** Glee owns the characters. Filipino teleseries "Sa Piling Mo" owns the story.

* * *

Brittany Pierce was quite different herself. Unlike Santana though, she had her full eye sight. On the contrary, she had an entirely different view on things around her. While kids her age would believe what they have been taught, Brittany here saw things for what they really were and unfortunately to some, it was considered bizarre. Brittany didn't let that get to her though. She loved the fact that she was weird, out-going and loud. She embraced it. It was just… her.

Of course, Brittany did have some friends. It's hard not to be friends with her. What, with her gorgeous golden locks of hair, her serene cobalt blue eyes and her insanely contagious smile – who wouldn't want to be? She was truly a breath of fresh air and although she can be quite the puzzle, everyone pretty much adored her. The only thing was that she usually found herself hanging out with the guys more than girls.

Brittany only lived with her Dad since she was an only child and her mother died in an accident not so long ago. She was there when it happened so it left her traumatised. Luckily her dad never left her side after that and she slowly began to adjust again. She loves her mother and she knows that she is in a safe place. Ever since then, things have been pretty normal.

But at this very moment, Brittany could say otherwise. She's never met a blind person before. But here she was, sitting next to a blind person and it was a child, nonetheless. And it was at that moment; Brittany felt a wave of emotions crash on her as she took in the shy brunette. There was pity, awe, shock, warmth, curiosity…. The list just does on. Brittany wanted to know everything about this girl and she knew they were going to be the best of friends.

"Wha… Ho… Are you okay?" the blonde whispered

Santana's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as she replied "Oh... um… yes. What 'bout you?"

"Oh right! Hehe, I'm fine. Thanks! " Brittany broke out into a grin "I should probably get cleaned up, though. Um… Thanks again Santana. I owe ya!"

"Oh no worries." Santana blushed, "Be careful, yeah!"

And with that, Brittany set off. But not before taking a glance back.

* * *

Brittany arrived home and rushed to her dad, yelling "DAD! GUESS WHAT! I WAS SWIMMING IN THE RIVER BUT THE CURRENT WAS TOO STRONG SO I WAS SWEPT AWAY BUT TH-"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OKAY?" her dad interjected loudly "Britt! You could've been hurt!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry…" Brittany cowered but then regained her spark as she continued "But dad! Someone saved me and she was just like me! Well not EXACTLY like me, cause then we would be twins… she actually has coolbrownhairandreallytanskinandshewasreallypretty butshe-"

"WOAH, britt! Honey, slow down!" Her dad laughed "Deep breath and try again"

"Oh. Well, yeah. This girl my age saved me, Dad! And it was amazing because she's blind!" Brittany breathed out.

Of course this sparked Mr. Pierce's attention. "Really? Wow! We must invite her over to say a BIG thank you! What do you think, honey?"

Brittany instantly squealed and ran up to her dad to give him a bear hug "Yayayayayayayayay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana decided to head back home after her little incident. To say her mother was mad was an understatement.

"Santana Lopez! WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES DRENCHED?" her mother shrieked.

Santana saw this coming but experiencing such discipline was another thing. She instantly cowered away at her mother's loud tone and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I saved someone drowning, mami..." she whispered back.

"Goodness Santanita! What am I going to do with you! I cook, I clean, I work just to keep the roof above our heads but what do you do? You go swimming in your clothes and expect me to just be okay with it!" her mother exclaimed. "Go do something elsewhere"

Knowing better than to argue back, Santana took her little cane, trudged back outside the house and started walking. It's not unusual to have kids around her age to be walking around the place on their own. The neighbourhood was actually very friendly and everything was super close. Of course there were some exceptions like her mother and some troublesome kids – but overall the place had no fault.

Letting her cane pave out her way, Santana carried on down the path and thought of the earlier encounter with the girl. Santana never met anyone like Brittany and she hoped to run into her again. Suddenly, a body impacted with hers and she fell to the ground almost instantly.

"Hey blind eyes, watch where you're going! OH WAIT, you can't!" a boy sneered and his friends laughed along with him.

Santana instantly felt a prickling sensation in her eyes as she scrambled about to find her cane and get out of there. She felt a strong poke in her side and she yelped in pain.

"Looking for this?" the same boy sneered again, attempting to poke her side once more.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" a familiar voice yelled.

Santana stopped moving and listened for the voice again. "GIVE IT BACK OR I'LL SUMO KICK YOU WITH MY BAD AZ KA-RAH-TEY SKILLS… HUWAAAHHH!"

Brittany.

Santana recognised that voice from earlier today. It was the girl whom she saved. And now she was saving her. Santana smiled softly as she heard the commotion. It sounded like Brittany was really teaching those guys a lesson.

"YEAH, YOU GO GIRL!" another girl called out.

Once it was all over, Santana felt a soft hand on her arm and somehow she instantly knew it was Brittany.

"You okay?" Brittany whispered to Santana.

"Y-y-yes. Thank you"

"Good. Come, I want you to meet some people"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows and carefully stood up with Brittany's guide. She was handed back her cane and she held on to Brittany's arm. Brittany slowly walked her to her friend and said excitedly "This is Sugar! She's one of my good friends!"

"HI! I'm Sugar! Nice to meet you! Britts really scared off those silly boys yknow!"

"Hi, I'm Santana... Nice to meet you too"

"Hey Sugar, I'm going to take her to meet dad now so I'll see you around mmkay!" Brittany interjected.

After a few moments, Brittany began walking Santana to her place. She rambled on about how her dad was excited to meet the brunette and Santana merely blushed at the thought. Once they got to Brittany's house, the blonde instantly introduced Santana to her dad.

"Why, it's such a pleasure meeting the girl who saved my baby!" Mr Pierce shook Santana's hand warmly "Thank you so much!"

"Oh. It's no problem" Santana blushed. She was not used to this much praise.

"Please! Stay for dinner!" Mr Pierce suggested. "We'd love to say thanks"

"Oh no, It's okay Mr Pierce. I think mum would want me home"

"You're right. Maybe next time! You're more than welcome to come over whenever you want!"

Santana smiled and felt a gentle squeeze in her hand. No doubt it was Brittany, who wore the same smile on her face.

For the first time in a long time, Santana actually felt welcomed.


	3. Chapter 2

**H****ey guys! I'm pretty stoked some of you have actually followed/favourited this! I hope you all stick by this story – the plot definitely thickens. Bear in mind that this is mostly Drama (and ofc Rom) as it's based on a soap opera. Meaning there will be a lot of dynamic in the story and its characters! So stick around! Reviews & Comments are appreciated.**

**To those commenting on San's mother – she is pretty mean, aye? Don't worry; San's tougher than she lets on. :)**

**This will probably be the last "full" chapter for 10y/o Brittana. There will probably be quite a time jump in the next one**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing here belongs to me. Glee owns the characters. "Sa Piling Mo" (Filipino teleseries) owns the story/plot. I own the crap English skills. Hehe

* * *

_A few months later…_

It wasn't that long ago when Santana saved Brittany and Brittany saved Santana. Since then, they've become inseparable and have become the best of friends. They told each other everything, hung out every day and went everywhere with each other.

Santana has been at the Pierce Household more times than Brittany has been to the Lopez household. But of course, they had their reasons. Santana felt safer with the Pierces and would rather spend her day there than at her home where her mother was. It wasn't that Santana didn't love her mother. But sometimes (perhaps most times), it just got a bit too much for her.

Brittany, on the other hand loved Santana's company. The other friends she had never really paid attention to what she had to say because it always ended up being something weird. Santana didn't do that. She always listened intently to Brittany and she loved every minute of it. Brittany appreciated Santana and made a promise on the day they met that she would take care of Santana forever.

* * *

After a long spent day, Santana and Brittany parted ways. Brittany made sure that Santana got home safely, so she insisted on walking her home. Standing outside Santana's house, Brittany hugged her best friend goodbye and reminded her of tomorrow's plans before she set off.

Santana entered her home, called out for her mother and continued her route around the house to greet her mother personally. She reached her mother's bedroom and heard a bag being zipped up.

Pushing the door open, Santana began to question her mother "Mami? Are you packing? Where are we going? Am I coming too? Have you packed my things? Don't forget to pack my clothes too, okay!"

Mrs Lopez stood quietly and then breathed out "Yes, we're going to another state"

Oblivious to her mother's hesitation, Santana got pretty excited "Really? Where? Will there be a Disneyland? Can we go to Disneyland, Mami? Yay Disneyland!"

Of course, it was rare to have Santana so happy in her own home but this was something new. She couldn't wait to tell Brittany about her trip – but she knew she would miss her terribly. Santana knows she would be back though.

_2 days later…_

Mr Pierce and Brittany stood alongside the Lopez family at the train station for their goodbyes. Santana broke the news to Brittany the previous day and although Brittany was sad, she was glad her friend would be having a good time.

Whilst the best friends were idly chatting, Mr Pierce made small talk with Mrs Lopez and didn't fail to notice a slight edge to her behaviour. She was fidgeting, glancing around, looking her watch and went back to fidgeting and avoiding eye contact.

"THE TRAIN WILL DEPART IN 2 MINUTES" a speaker voice boomed.

Taking a deep breath, Mrs Lopez tugged on Santana's hand and hugged her. To say Santana was surprised was an understatement.

"The Train is leaving soon. Why don't you and Brittany go look around the shops for some snacks?" her mum whispered

"Okay! Wait for me here okay!" Santana replied and set off with her best friend calling over her shoulder "Don't leave yet. Wait for me here"

Mr Pierce cocked his eyebrow and observed Mrs Lopez. Feeling his gaze, Santana's mum locked her eyes on to his as if to say "Take care of her" and she quickly took off. She only lugged her belongings onto the train and left Santana's by Mr Pierce's feet. She glanced back at Mr Pierce who had a cold expression and turned back to enter the train.

"Mami?" she heard her daughter in the distance.

It was then that Santana's mum broke down into tears. She just couldn't handle the responsibility anymore. She needed to live but Santana and her condition just made things hard. She loved her daughter but it was just too much. It was a hard decision but she just could not handle it. She left her own daughter without a proper goodbye. She knew the Pierce family were good people and would take care of her better than she ever did. So she made the decision and packed her bags.

Back on the platform, Santana and Brittany arrived with snacks in their hands. "Mami?" Santana called out.

Brittany looked up curiously at her dad and he returned her look with a sorrowful one. Brittany scrunched up her face in confusion and noticed the lack of Mrs Lopez' bags and the train starting up. Her expression turned cold too and she slowly watched Santana still calling out to her mother.

"Mami? MAMI? THE TRAIN'S LEAVING MAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Santana cried "MAAAAAMI!"

Oblivious to the stares around her, Santana had her arms spread out with her cane in hopes of finding her mother. "Maaaaaami" she sobbed.

In the train, Santana's mum tried to block out her daughter's cries and she cried to herself. She knew this was heartless but she at least made sure Santana would be in good hands.

The train whistle went off and the engines roared, signalling the train ready to go. After the initial jolt, the train slowly began to trek forward and that's when Mrs Lopez heard her daughters cries get louder.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaami!" Santana shrieked but was muffled by the train "Maaaaaaaaaaaami!"

Santana fell to her knees and sobbed as the train zoomed past, messing up her hair in the process. Brittany and her dad ran up to the helpless girl and wrapped their arms around her. Both of them uttering comforting words but was blocked out by Santana sobbing.

Santana couldn't believe it. Her own mother left her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I'm SO SORRY that I've kept you waiting for a bit. I'm super busy and I shouldn't even be updating right now (I'm procrastinating) but it's just nice to see that more of you are joining in :) I may not be the ****_greatest_**** writer but I do hope it gets the message across at least. Thanks again for the reviews/comments. **

**I will be updating more regularly after next week since I'll be on holiday then!**

**Santana has had it pretty rough right? I know you people were pretty upset at what happened in the last chap and I can't make promises but this chapter will hopefully be more positive towards the end once the time jump kicks in. Don't forget this is a Brittana fic. ;)**

**Disclaimer:** Glee owns the characters. "Sa Piling Mo" (Filipino teleseries) owns the story/plot. The crap English skills are mine though.

* * *

_One week later…_

"Santana! Brittany! Dinner's ready!" Mr Pierce hollered.

Since that tragic day at the train station, Santana has been living with the Pierce's. But it wasn't like the sleepovers that Santana and Brittany used to have before her mother left – it was much more serious.

Santana refused to talk a lot and Brittany tried everything to get her best friend to be happy again. She was hurt when Santana was hurt so she never left her side hoping that she could get her to smile again. But even a week later, Santana still hasn't budged.

Now here they sat at the dinner table. Of course, Santana ate quietly and slowly – never really paying attention to what the Pierce's had to say. Losing her appetite, Santana just pushed her peas around with her fork as she listened to the clinking of the cutlery. She found herself getting more and more agitated by it.

By the time everyone finished, Santana stood up and offered to clear up after everyone. Mr Pierce and Brittany knew better than to argue so they let her. Pleased with their response, Santana began to stack up the plates given to her and made her way into the kitchen.

Suddenly, she tripped over something she didn't sense and came crashing to the ground.

"SANTANA!" Brittany rushed to her aid as Santana sat here on the floor and burst into tears. She began muttering to herself "Useless! Useless! Useless!" and then pushed Brittany away and burst out the house. She ran a familiar route, with tears in her eyes until she arrived at the place she knew was safe – the lake.

She curled up in a ball on the grass and sobbed uncontrollably.

Brittany arrived not long after as she chased Santana out the house. Even though she was completely out of breath, Brittany ran up to Santana and wrapped her arms around her.

Shocked to find someone there, Santana began to thrash around yelling "Leave me alone! I'm useless! I'm USELESS!"

But Brittany was having none of it. She kept her arms secured around Santana and waited until she calmed down.

Once she calmed down, Brittany silently took her hand and led her to the edge of the lake. She let go of Santana's hand and cupped her own to make a little bowl. She broke the silence as she took some water in her hands, explaining softly "Whenever I cried and was sad, my mummy would scoop up some lake water and wipe it over my eyes. That way, it would wash away my sadness and I'm no longer sad anymore"

Brittany made her way over to Santana and gently wiped her vacant eyes with the cool lake water. Santana sniffled but didn't argue. She was fascinated by the softness of Brittany's hands and savoured it entirely.

When Brittany caressed Santana's face and swiped the pad of her thumb across her cheek, the brunette couldn't help but smile and feel all her worries go away.

On the other hand, Brittany marvelled at Santana's innocent beauty. Her eyes flitted across her face in hopes of embedding it in her memory forever. There was something there that Brittany couldn't explain. She didn't know why she felt so protective over Santana. It just felt right.

It was at that moment that Brittany first fell in love with Santana even if she wasn't quite sure what love really meant.

* * *

_10 years later…_

The past few years have been a bit tough for both Brittany and Santana.

As the girls were now both 20, it was time that they went off into the real world with further education or proper careers. Unfortunately, Brittany grew up with difficulties in school and barely graduated High School. She entered into College but soon dropped out because it was just too hard. Brittany stepped into the dancing industry instead and decided to work. However, her current job wasn't something she was entirely proud of. Santana also disapproved of her job, but giving lap dances did have decent pay. Santana begged her not to do it anymore so she planned to give it up and take up a waitressing job instead.

Santana on the other hand had troubles of her own. A few years back, she decided that she would go straight into work in order to save up for an eye transplant but there was only so much she could do being blind. Luckily, she landed a job as a bar singer that didn't pay too bad and often had some decent tips.

It was currently a warm Saturday afternoon when the girls both had a day off. They decided to head over to the lake and swim for a while. They never failed to visit the sanctuary every now and then as it was a place for both of them to escape all their worries and doubts.

They just finished up swimming and made their way over to the small hut near the lake that Mr Pierce built for them a few years back. They began to strip and dry themselves off when suddenly Santana began to giggle and Brittany got confused "What are you laughing about there?"

Santana whipped her head to where the voice came from and broke out into a grin "Because you're naked it front of me"

"How did you know?!" Brittany instantly wrapped a towel around her even though she was in a singlet and shorts.

"Nothing. I just know" Santana chuckled

"Turn around! You're looking!" Brittany said seriously.

Santana giggled again "How can I see you? I'm blind!"

"Well, don't even imagine it!"

"I can't even imagine if I can't touch you, yknow." Santana teased.

Brittany quickly glanced underneath her towel then looked back at Santana, "In your dreams!"

Santana laughed at Brittany's silly behaviour and got herself dried. Once they were both dressed, they sat on the couch together in the small hut and began to talk.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Elaine popped her head in the hut "Hey, Santana" she said in a flirty voice.

It wasn't a secret that Santana was a hottest girl in the town. Even girls lined up to see her walk by and desperately tried to get her attention. But Brittany was always around so Santana never thought much of it.

"Elaine? Hey" Santana replied. Brittany, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and refused to greet another girl desperate for Santana's attention.

"I was just in the neighbourhood and thought you'd be in here. I brought some of your favourite snacks!"

Santana smiled and said politely "Oh wow, Thanks Elaine. That's very sweet of you"

"Alright!" Brittany broke the conversation with an impatient look on her face "You can go now"

Elaine rolled her eyes then left. Santana turned to Brittany and scolded her "Britt, why did you have to be so rude?"

"Because she's totally stuck up, San." Brittany whined "You're lucky you're blind because her face was caked in ugly makeup. You'd probably puke."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows but remained silent.

* * *

The next day was the town carnival. Brittany and Santana made plans to go with Sugar so that the three of them could catch up.

Once they got there, it was packed. There were rides and activities and stalls – it was all a bit hectic. Santana held onto Brittany for the whole time but Brittany didn't complain one bit.

After a few hours of walking around and going on some rides, Brittany convinced Santana to participate in the three legged race with her. However, when they were tying up the knot between the feet, Brittany got shoved slightly off to the side as Elaine came by and replaced her spot.

Brittany crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the girl in hopes of finding out what she's up to.

"I didn't know you were Santana's partner, Elaine" Brittany hissed.

"Well, I am now!" Elaine sneered back.

Just then, the announcer spoke through the crowd "Alright contestants! Get ready!"

Once all the contestants were lined up, the countdown began "3….2….1… GO!" and off they went.

Santana and Elaine were coming second to last, but then they slipped and stumbled to the ground. Santana fell on her back first and Elaine happened to fall on top and 'accidentally' place a small mouse kiss on Santana's lips.

Santana laid there, oblivious to the reason why the whole crowd was "oooooh-ing" but Elaine seemed to be pretty proud of her accomplishment. She hopped off Santana and began to untie their knot.

Brittany stood at the side of the field with a stern glare on her face as she watched the whole encounter. She was definitely not happy.

* * *

Not long after; Brittany, Santana and Sugar made their way to the Fortune Tellers tent. They only had a little bit of time left so they figured they would give it a shot.

Brittany sat across the fortune teller first as the other two sat on the side to observe.

"Place your hand on the crystal ball" the teller ordered "and then give me your other hand"

Brittany did as she was told and suddenly the teller began to speak again "My child, you have stopped but you will return to your previous job that everyone seems to highly disapprove of"

Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces and Brittany spoke up "That's not going to happen. It's not true" her eyes briefly meeting Santana's vacant ones. "Sugar, you go now"

Sugar's eyes bulged out "No way! Why me? What about Santana!"

"Santana, do you want to try?" Brittany asked timidly

"Put your hand on the crystal ball" the teller repeated, this time to Santana. Santana instinctively reached out her hand and searched around until Brittany softly grabbed her wrist and placed it on securely.

"Give me your other hand" the teller instructed again. Santana did as she was told, with an emotionless expression and waited for her fate.

"I know we are both blind…" the fortune teller started "But unlike me… you will be able to see"

Brittany's jaw dropped and Santana broke out into a smile "Really?"

The fortune teller continued "A woman… A woman will make it possible"

"Mami? My mami will come back?" Santana said hopefully

"No. It is another woman."

Santana's face dropped and the teller carried on "You are not related to her"

Brittany looked at Sugar and saw her mouthing the words _"It's you! It's going to be you!" _Brittany shook her head sternly then focused back on the conversation.

"Santana, when you open your eyes… the first woman you see, is the one destined for you. You will love her and she will love you for the rest of your lives"

Brittany slowly looked up and turned to see Santana whom had a thoughtful look on her face.

Could it be? Will Brittany be the one?


End file.
